


My Daughter

by Johnathan_of_Trill



Series: Letters To The Delta Quadrant [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Healing Old Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnathan_of_Trill/pseuds/Johnathan_of_Trill
Summary: B'elanna receives an unexpected letter from her mother.





	My Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> set somewhere between 'Author, Author' and 'End Game'.

B’Elanna

Yes I have spoken to your father and was overjoyed when I heard you had contacted him. He has brought you up to date but I was even more excited to receive a letter myself.

We were told some time ago that you were alive and well but in the Delta quadrant. 

It was a very happy day when I heard that you were married, had children and were pregnant again. I am so glad for the two of you.

Nate is correct about acceptance, rejection and false pretenses. That being said, there is no way I would or could reject the young man who has made you feel complete.

I’m sorry for our rift. I hope you will keep in touch but if you choose not to I understand but I would like to get to know my daughter, her husband and children.

Thank you for the holo images. They are adorable and bring joy to my heart every time I look at them. I have had prints made and they are hanging on the wall. I pray that Kahless will keep all of you safe and guide you home swiftly.

Knowing how passionate you are and how much love you have to give, I am not at all surprised to hear about your marriage. Even though your daughter is still very young, I expect to see even more of an increase in your family sooner rather than later.

All my love  
SoS


End file.
